Beautiful Mess
by gottaluvseddie
Summary: Would you break your friend's engagement just because she's engaged to your ex? Seddie and Creddie. Rated T just in case.
1. The Begining

Chapter 1 of Beautiful Mess

I walk to my locker once more. Where's Carly? I need to talk to her. "Hey Sam!" Carly said walking over to her locker next to mine. I groaned and frowned. "Where were you!" I yelled. She looked at me still twisting the dial on her locker. "What?" she said.

I groaned again. Freddie walked up to us. He smiled and kissed Carly's cheek. I moaned. Freddie and I used to date right? Well, I still love him but he's dating Carly now. My life sucks. "Hey babe," Carly said. I walked away. All I heard behind me was the sound of them making kissy noises. A tear dropped and I wiped it.

So, I officially ruined my life. My ex is dating my best friend. And my best friend is dating my ex! I know it's the same thing but, whatever. Oh yeah, and I still love my ex! How can this get any worse? Carly barged in my home. "Sam! Guess what?" she yelled of excitement. I made a face like, "What?" kind of thing. "I'm getting married to Freddie!"' she told me. She screamed and I fake smiled and we hugged. I frowned. This can't be happening.

I thought nothing could get worse, well I was wrong. My best friend is getting married, cool. But to my ex? Not cool. This is my life people. A beautiful mess.


	2. The Heartbreak

Chapter 2

I walk to a chair and sit in it. I can't take it. Why did Freddie propose to Carly? He can't love her again. Again, that rang in my head. They dated once, but I broke them by telling Freddie one thing. Flashback: "She's not in love with you she's in love with what you did." I say. Freddie makes a smirk. "You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple." he says. That made me cringe that day. Well, in my head. Because I hated them together. I loved Freddie but he loved Carly. Like now. I have to do some thing.

I got up and grabbed a jacket. "Samantha!" my mom yelled. I groaned. "What mom?" I asked. She walked up to me and I took a few steps back. She stuck like alcohol and man cologne. "You need to move out." She said with a drunk tone. I laughed. "No I don't." I said. I started to open the door. My mom closes it. "Mom!" I yell. She coughs. "Move out!" she yells. I open the door as quick as I can. As I run I can hear my mom yelling. "Come back here!" she's saying. I catch a cab and head to Carly's.

I knock on the door. "Who is it!" Carly says. I make a smirk. "It's me Sam." I say. Carly opens the door. "Hey, you came at the wrong time." She said. One of my eyebrows rose. I peeked in to see Freddie on the couch with a robe on. A tear came. This can't be happening.


	3. The Crap Begins

Chapter 3

I started to freak out. "What are you two doing?" I asked like I didn't know. Carly snickered. "We're having…fun." she said flirty like. I wanted to freaking run. But, my mom wants me to move out. I can't go back. "Can we at least, talk?" I asked with a sad voice. Carly took me in. "OK." She says at the same time. I walk in and sit on a chair. "Guys. My mom wants me to move out." I say. Carly looked surprised at that. Freddie looked at if he was turned on or something. Weird. "Why?" Carly asked me. I shrugged. Why am I telling them this? I came to tell Carly I love Freddie. "I have to tell you something else too." I say. Freddie and Carly nodded with a listening look. "I love Freddie." I say quickly. Freddie's eyes widened. Carly's mouth opened. What have I done? They looked confused now. "Stop kidding Sam." Freddie laughed. I made a serious look. "Oh, your serious?" he said. I nodded. Carly awkwardly walked out of the room. Wrong choice. Freddie got up and walked up to me and…kissed me. I of course kissed back. I felt Carly walk in. She screamed. I guess she grabbed something, because I heard a glass break. Freddie looked at Carly with a nervous look. I was frozen. This is horrible! I yelled in my head. This is so awkward too. "Carly, this isn't what it looks like." Freddie said. I looked at Carly then Freddie then Carly again. They were staring at each other. They each had the same look. A mad, distressed look. Carly bursted into tears. I got up and started to the door. "Uh…bye." I say as I close the door. I breathe hard. Where can I go? What a beautiful mess.


End file.
